Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends
by Nebula250
Summary: Evil Beware. For Chuckie Finster, a scaredy cat, who has become Batman, has decided to use his fears against his enemies and defeat his enemies. Chuckie won't be fighting alone, however, for he has allies to help him.
1. Prologue

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Prologue!

Gotham City! It would be a peaceful city, had there not been any crimes commited there. As of right now, a candy store in Gotham City has burst into flames. Out of the bank came four child criminals, two boys and two girls, with four bags of candy as they were laughing.

"Oh boy." One of the children said. "Now we can have all the candy to ourselves."

"And nothing can stop us." Another child said happily.

The four children got on their tricycles and ran to an abandoned building. Unknown to them, a silhouette followed them. the silhouette chased them to the top of a building, where the criminals thought they were safe. The criminals opened the bags of candy and took out candy bars, lollipops, and suckers.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" a female criminal laughed. "This candy is all ours."

"And nothing can stop us." another female criminal said.

But before they could unwrap the candy, the silhouette that followed them landed in front of them, surprising them.

"Don't even think about eating that candy." the silhouette warned.

One of the female criminals grabbed her flashlight, turned it on, and faced it in front of the silhouette. The silhouette was revealed to be a two year old baby with purple glasses, a mask that looks like a bat's head, a black cape, and a black and grey suit with a yellow and black bat symbol at the center of the suit. The boy's name was Chuckie Finster and his superhero name was...

"Who are you?" The girl, holding the flashlight, asked in fear.

Chuckie walked towards the girl and he and the girl met, face to face.

"I'm Batman." Chuckie whispered.

The criminal tried to punch Chuckie, but Chuckie grabbed the criminal's arm and threw her to the ground. The other three criminals grabbed their laser pistols and aimed them at the hero, but Chuckie threw a boomerang the shape of a bat called a batarang. The batarang hit three of the pistols, knocking them off the criminals' hands. Chuckie, or Bat-Chuck, caught the batarang and jump kicked one of the criminals to the floor while the other two criminals tried to tackle the hero. Bat-Chuck somersaulted out of the way and the criminals ended up tackling each other. Bat-Chuck then ran towards the four criminals as they tried to escape with the candy.

"You will never catch us." The criminal said, chuckling.

"No, but _we_ will." a voice said.

The criminals then saw Phil DeVille, wearing a green, red, and yellow costume with the letter R on it, and Kimi Finster, wearing a blue and grey bat costume with a yellow bat symbol in the middle, leap in and tag team punch the criminals with their left and right fists. The criminals looked in shock at the two heroes.

"My name is Robin." Phil said, smiling.

"And I'm Batgirl." Kimi said, smiling.

"Let's get them." Chuckie said, smirking.

Bat-Chuck, Phil the Robin, and Bat-Kimi ran in a circle around the criminals , until they surrounded the criminals completely.

"Let's get it on." a female criminal said.

"If you insist." Bat-Chuck said.

Two of the criminals went towards Bat-Chuck while the other two went towards Phil and Bat-Kimi.

10 minutes later...

All four of the criminals were hanging in fear by a grappling hook. By the time the police got to those criminals, Bat-Chuck and his friends were gone.

"I have a pretty good idea of who might be responsible for catching these people." A female, 4 year old police officer said, smiling.

"Thanks, Batman, Robin and Batgirl." A male police officer said, looking at the bat signal in the sky.

Meanwhile, in front of the bat signal in the sky, Bat-Chuck, Phil the Robin, and Bat-Kimi stood valiantly on top of a building.

"Another job well done." Phil said happily.

"A job that I couldn't have done without you people." Chuckie said, smiling at Kimi and Phil.

"Heroes need sidekicks." Kimi said.

"And heroes need to protect their cities like this one." Chuckie said.


	2. The Villains are Coming!

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 1: The Villains are Coming!

Meanwhile, in Haly's Circus, the place where one year old Tommy Pickles and his brother, Dil, lost their parents, a clown was performing in front of the people. Said clown was juggling colorful balls and riding a unicycle, entertaining teenagers who visited Gotham City on a regular basis to check on the kids and babies. Gotham City was home to orphaned babies and kids who had lost their parents by any means. Yet, there seems to be a high crime rate in Gotham, which crimes were thankfully stopped by the Batmans, Chuckie Finster, and his sidekicks, Robin and Bat-Kimi. The clown continued to entertain the teenagers with his various gags and jokes, until...

"Ho ho ho ho." The clown laughed. "I hope you people have enjoyed a good show." The clown's grin turned sinister. "It shall be your last."

Suddenly, the clown grabbed snoke grenades out of his pockets and he threw them at the audience, who was surprised at this. The smoke grenades exploded and released a green gas, which made everybody afraid giggle at first, then they laughed. Suddenly, their laughter became uncontrollable. The clown then took off the orange wig, sunglasses, and clown nose, and revealed himself as the three year old, green haired, clown prince of crime, known as Max Billton. A.K.A., the Joker. Max grinned and dialled the number on his cell phone and waited for the phone to answer.

Meanwhile, at a spooky but fancy palace outside of Gotham, in the interior of the palace stood 4 year old Timmy McNulty in a cryogenic, black and blue suit. His supervillain alias was Mr. Freeze. Freeze McNulty answered his cell phone.

"Mr. Freeze, here." Timmy said.

Laughter was heard from the phone.

"Joker?" Timmy asked.

"What does it sound like to you?" Max asked rhetorically.

"How's the torture by laughter coming along?" Timmy asked.

"The plan is a complete success." Max Billton said happily. "The teenagers are slowly dying from laughter."

"Excellent." Timmy said, grinning. "Make sure that bat kid doesn't get in the way."

"On it, my dear chum." Max, the Joker, said.

Timmy hung up his cell phone and looked at his brothers, who walked towards him, smiling. One of the brothers, 1 year old Teddy McNulty, better known as Killer Croc, had a tail and scales on his body and he had sharp, triagonal teeth.

"I hope the plan is going killer, if you know what I mean" Teddy said.

Another brother, 2 year old Todd McNulty, was known as Clayface and he was known for shapeshifting his parts into anything he choses out of clay. Todd's twin, Ty McNulty, also known as Two-Face, had a face that was blue and ugly on one half of his face and cute and tan on the left half of his face. He has a knack for making decisions based on coin tossing, whether heads or tails. The older 3 year old brother, Terry McNulty, also known as the Riddler, has a knack for telling riddles and other critical thinking brain teasers. Terry wore green glasses and a question mark filled spandex and he held a cane in his right hand.

"The plan is going smoothly." Timmy told Teddy.

Authors Note: Here they are. The first villains of this story.


	3. Memories

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 2: Memories!

At Finster Manor, Chuckie Finster's home in Gotham, 2 year old Chuckie and his 1 year old sister, Kimi, looked at the family picture of them and their parents, before they died. How they died was months ago, after they brought the kids with them to a movie. They went to an alleyway, where suddenly they were surprised by a man with a gun in his hand. Chuckie was crying as he remembered his dad and Kimi's mom being shot by the man after he demanded the pearls Kimi's mom had around her neck. Kimi had tears in her eyes, remembering that.

"I still don't understand how our mommy and daddy had to die like that." Chuckie sobbed.

"I don't get it, either, Chuckie." Kimi said. "But remember the promise we made to them after they died?"

Chuckie slowly turned towards Kimi and sniffed. "Yes."

"We promised them that we will hunt down criminals who give others the same pain we felt and that we will prevent more crime from happening in Gotham." Kimi said, smiling.

Chuckie smiled sadly. "You are right, Kimi. We do our best to stop criminals from terrorizing Gotham City." His smile faded "But I wonder if we can stop any bad things from happening to the people we care about."

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked.

"Remember when my best friend, Tommy's, cousin Angelica got beaten up by the evil clown-faced prince of crime, and I was too far away to stop him from blowing up the place Angelica was in?" Chuckie asked sadly.

"Oh." Kimi realized.

"If I couldn't stop that from happening, I don't know if I can stop other bad things from happening."

"Chuckie." Kimi assured Chuckie. "You stopped those people from stealing from a candy store. That's a bad thing you stopped."

"But I had help from _you_ and _Phil_." Chuckie said.

Kimi hugged Chuckie. "It's _okay_ to have some help from us."

Chuckie smiled. "Yeah. I guess you are right." He said, giggling.

Kimi looked at Chuckie. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yep." Chuckie said.

Chuckie and Kimi walked towards the window to look at the city from afar. They gasped when they saw the bat signal up in the sky.

Author's note: The event where Angelica got beaten and blown up is similar to when Jason Todd, Batman's second Robin, got beaten and blown up by the Joker, so you will have a good idea of what super hero or villain Angelica will be.


	4. The Terrific Trio on the Move!

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 3: The Terrific Trio On the Move!

One year old Phil was in the backyard finding worms to eat, when suddenly, Chuckie and Kimi ran to him in a rush.

"Phil. We just sawed the bat-signal. This city needs us." Kimi said.

"Really?" Phil asked, looking up at the sky.

He saw the bat-signal. "Holy wormies!" Phil gasped. "What is it, this time?"

"We called the police chief, Ginger Foutley. She toldid us that the Joker has been on a killing spree at Haly's Circus." Chuckie said.

"The place where your best friend, Tommy's parents were made dead?" Phil asked.

"Of course, Phil." Kimi said. "And we must stop him."

"That's right, Kimi. To the Batcave!" Chuckie said, pointing to the mansion.

Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil went to the library of Finster Manor and Chuckie went to a bust of his dad and tilted the head, revealing a button under the head. Chuckie pressed the button and the book shelves opened up like a door, revealing an entryway with a long slide attached to it.

"It's a good thing I'm no longer afraid of slides." Chuckie said happily.

Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil jumped on the slide and slid down it for a long way until they reached the bottom, where a buck-toothed, eleven year old kid with brown hair and a butler's uniform on was waiting.

"Hello, Chuckie, my baby." The kid said happily. "What is it this time?"

"Carl Foutley, It's the Joker. He's at it again." Chuckie said.

"First of all, please call me 'Alfred'." Carl Foutley said, chuckling. Then his tone turned serious. "And second, _really_? Can't the Joker ever learn that it's uncommon for a three year old to kill people?"

"In this city, _nothing's_ uncommon." Phil pointed out.

"In any case, you three know what to do." Carl said.

"Right." Kimi said, smiling.

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi ran into a cave where bats were hanging onto stalactites, a big computer was attached to a wall, and the heroes' suits were stored. Minutes later, Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil were putting on their suits, capes, and utility belts and Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were ready for action.

"To the Bat-Cycles" Bat-Chuck said.

Bat-Chuck and his friends ran to their three motorized, bat-like tricycles developed by Carl's sidekick, Hoodsey, who was waiting for the heroes.

"Your bat-cycles are ready." Hoodsey said.

"Great." Bat-Chuck said, smiling.

Bat-Chuck, Phil the Robin, and Bat-Kimi jumped on their bat-cycles, turned on their motors, and rode off.

Hoodsey looked at Carl Foutley, who walked to Hoodsey after the heroes left.

"How did you afford to buy the materials I used to build the bat-cycles?" Hoodsey asked Carl.

"That's classified, Hoodsey." Carl said, smiling.

Bat-Chuck, Phil the Robin, and Kimi Finster rode their vehicles all the way to Downtown Gotham, where Haly's circus was at.

Meanwhile, inside the circus, a red-headed girl named Ginger Foutley with a police chief's uniform on was looking in horror at the grinning, open-eyed dead bodies on the floor. These deaths were the result of Max's laughing gas.

Author's note: Yep. I decided to use Carl Foutley as Alfred, Hoodsey as his sidekick, and Ginger Foutley as the police commisioner. The Foutleys and Hoodsey are from the TV show, 'As Told By Ginger'. Also, in this story, Carl, Hoodsey, and Ginger understand the babies.


	5. Clayface!

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 4: Clayface!

Chuckie Finster in his Batman guise, Phil in his Robin guise, and Kimi in her Batgirl guise went inside the circus and saw dead bodies with big grins on their faces. Chuckie screamed when he saw them while Phil the Robin and Bat-Kimi just stared in horror.

"Oh no!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Can a three year old really do something like this?" Phil asked sadly.

"I'm afraid that he can." Commissioner Ginger Foutley said as she walked behind them.

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi looked behind them, saw Ginger, and saluted her.

"Commissioner Ginger." Chuckie said. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Batman." Ginger said, smiling.

"Any sight of the Joker?" Phil asked.

Ginger shook her head. "Not to worry, though, my friends are looking for him as we speak."

"That's good to hear." Kimi said happily.

Ginger sighed sadly after a long moment.

"What's the matter, Commissioner?" Chuckie asked.

"I remember when my boyfriend Darren was killed by the Joker's laughing gas." Ginger said sadly.

"I know how you feel." Chuckie sighed. "A loved one of mine was taken away from me by the Joker."

"Yeah." Ginger said. "Seems like neither of us has had happy times thanks to him."

Chuckie nodded.

Suddenly, Ginger's walkie talkie vibrated and Ginger answered it.

"Hello. Commissioner Ginger here" Ginger said.

"Commissioner, this is officer Dodie Bishop here." Dodie said on the other line.

"I read you, Dodie." Ginger said. "What's up?"

"My troops and I have found the Joker at an abandoned apartment building." Dodie said. "We'd get him right now, but he is holding a little bald baby hostage inside the building.

"He WHAT!?" Ginger exclaimed.

"You've got to tell the Batman immediately." Dodie said in a rush.

"I will." Ginger said. She then hung up the walkie talkie and turned to face Chuckie.

"What's the matter?" Chuckie asked.

"The Joker has been found in an apartment building and he is holding a little bald baby hostage." Ginger said.

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi gasped in fear.

"Do you think it's Nightwing?" Kimi asked fearfully.

Chuckie shook his head. "It can't be Nightwing. He's too clever to be captured like that."

"Then it gots to be his brother, Dil." Phil said.

Chuckie nodded. Nightwing was the super hero identity of Tommy Pickles, Chuckie's first Robin and Chuckie's best friend. Dil Pickles was Tommy's brother.

"We gots to save Dil and bring the Joker to justice." Chuckie said.

Phil and Kimi nodded.

"I'll be coming with you babies to keep an eye out for you." Ginger said.

The trio nodded and they ran outside, got in their bat-cycles, and rode away from the circus with Ginger following them on her motorbike.

Meanwhile, a figure in a black suit with a blue bird symbol on it watched as the commissioner and the trio rode off.

Outside the apartment building, the pigtailed girl named Dodie and her assistant, Macie Lightfoot, were with their troops, who were aiming their laser guns at the top of the building that had all the windows and their blinds closed. Suddenly, Bat-Chuck, his sidekicks, and the commissioner arrived. The commissioner got off her motorbike and went towards Dodie and the heroes followed her.

"Commissioner." Dodie saluted.

"Batman has arrived." Ginger said, gesturing to Chuckie.

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi saluted Dodie once they got to her.

"We heard that Dil is being held hostage in that building and we have come to rescue him." Chuckie said.

"That's wonderful." Dodie said happily. Then her smiled faded. "However, the Joker just called and said that we need to listen to his demands first, before he releases Dil."

"What are his demands?" Kimi asked.

"He wants us to deliver Nightwing to him" Macie Lightfoot said. "And if we don't do what he says, or if we try anything funny, he will kill Dil."

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi gasped in horror.

"Then I think that we have to deliver Nightwing." Ginger said. "I'm sure he will rescue Dil and defeat the Joker."

"I don't think we can do that." Dodie said worryingly. "We can't just sell him out like that. He has done so much for us."

Chuckie looked up into the sky. "Knowing Tommy, if it would save his brother, he would _want_ us to sell him out."

"But, Batman, he is your best friend." Kimi said sadly. "We gots to find _another_ way to save Dil."

"But what other way can there possibly be?" Chuckie asked worryingly.

Macie did some thinking. Then an idea came to her.

"Why don't you three sneak inside the building, fight the Joker, and get Dil back?" Macie said.

"Yeah!" The trio exclaimed. But Chuckie frowned.

"But how are we going to sneak inside the building?" Chuckie asked. "We can't make a sound or else the Joker will hear us and make good on his threat to kill Dil."

"Surely, you've got the tools necessary to sneak inside that building." Macie said,

Chuckie looked at his utility belt and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"Then what are you three waiting for?" Ginger asked smiling. "You have a baby to save."

The trio nodded.

Meanwhile, the figure that watched them earlier was standing on top of a building near where the police was at. Having heard the whole thing the figure thought " _Don't worry Chuckie. If anything bad happens, I will help you._ "

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi used their grappling hooks to grapple three of the open windows of the apartment buildings. They climbed the building and Chuckie looked down and gulped.

"If there is one thing I am scared of, it's heights." Chuckie said fearfully.

"Don't worry, Batman." Phil said, smiling. "We're almost there."

Then, Kimi, Phil, and Chuckie got to the windows and entered them. There, they saw, the Joker's goons with gas masks on and they were fast asleep. Chuckie and Phil were successful in sneaking past the goons, but Kimi stepped on a potato chip, which woke up the goon instantly. Luckily Kimi knew how to deal with this kind of situation. Before the goon could react, Kimi applied a sleeper hold on the thug, which got the thug into unconsciousness. Chuickie, Phil, and Kimi got out of the rooms and met each other at the corridor.

"Now we gots to be very quiet so the Joker won't hear us." Chuckie whispered.

Phil and Kimi nodded.

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi walked quietly through the hallway. Then, one of the Joker's thugs entered the hallway. By the time the thug entered the hallway, Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi were nowhere to be seen. The thug entered the room on the left, only to be grabbed by Chuckie, who was upside down, and had his feet hung by a hook outside. Kimi put some tape on the thug's mouth to keep him from screaming. Then, Phil stripped the thug of his clothing until his underwear remained on him. Phil then put the thug's clothes on himself. Then, Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi went out of the room and into another hallway, but they had to hide in another room when a thug went by. Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi thought that they were off the hook, until they saw a thug in the room begin to wake up. They knew they couldn't risk the thug calling the Joker, so they threw some smoke grenades on the floor. The thug looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" he asked. "Is somebody there?"

Suddenly, he was knocked unconscious by Kimi and she took off the thug's clothes and put them on herself. When more thugs entered the room, the lights went out and everything went black. Suddenly, muffled cries of pain and hits were heard. When the lights came back on, the thugs were knocked out and Chuckie was wearing the uniform of one of the thugs.

"The Joker will never recognize us in these outfits." Kimi whispered happily.

"Now all we gots to do is blend in with the crowd." Phil said.

Chuckie nodded happily.

Bat-Chuck, Phil the Robin, and Bat-Kimi all walked along the hallway with the thugs not recognizing them as the three were on their way to the Joker. But as they were about to enter the room where the Joker was at,...

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" one of the thugs asked firmly?

"We are just here to visit the boss." Chuckie said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but the boss isn't allowing us to enter the room." The thug said. "And you should know why, because if you don't, we are going to have to assume you are impostors and-"

"Wait a minute." Another thug said.

"What is it?" the thug asked.

The other thug whispered into the thug's ear and after a long moment of silence...,

"What are you standing around for?" Chuckie asked.

"I um... I changed my um... mind." The thug said, chuckling nervously. "You can see the Joker. He said if there are any questions you would like him to answer, he is your guy."

Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil smiled.

"Thanks, you guys." Chuckie said happily.

The two thugs allowed Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi to enter the room. Once they did, they found a desk with a chair facing the other direction. Suddenly, the familiar giggle of Dil Pickles was heard. Chuckie smiled and he was about to run to Dil, when he realized something.

"Uh, Joker." Chuckie said after deepening his voice so the Joker couldn't recognize him. "I would like to take a look at the baby, please."

There was no answer... Only another giggle from Dil.

"I said "I would like to see the baby, please." Chuckie said.

Dil giggled again.

Phil, losing his patience, decided to run to the seat where the Joker would supposedly be at.

"All right, Joker. Hand over Dil or else." Phil threatened as he turned the chair around.

Suddenly, Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil gasped when they saw what was on the seat: Dil Pickles and next to him, a time bomb with a timer that started at ten... nine... eight...

"Oh no!." Kimi cried.

Seven... Six... Five...

"It's a trap!" Phil cried.

Four... Three...

"Everybody duck!" Chuckie cried as he grabbed Dil, landed on the ground, and covered his Dil with his body. Phil and Kimi followed Chuckie.

Two... One... Zero.

CLICK!

Suddenly... the Joker's, Max Billton's, maniacal laughter was heard. and Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi got up and looked at the tape recorder, which played the Joker's voice.

"Gotcha." Max laughed. "If you are listening to this, you have experienced the biggest joke of your life. I knew that you would come after me, so I escaped before you came here and after I threatened to kill Nightwing's younger brother. So I say to you, good bye."

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi sighed in relief. Suddenly, they saw something happen to Dil: He was melting.

"Dil!?" Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil cried at the same time.

"Oh, and P.S., I never had Dil with me to begin with." The Joker said. "The Dil you see before you is actually an impostor."

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi gasped.

"An _impostor_?" Kimi asked.

"A CLAYFACED impostor." The fake Dil said happily.

Chuckie gasped as he saw the fake Dil transform into a monster made of clay. The clay monster laughed.

"What is that thing?" Phil asked.

Suddenly, the monster shapeshifted into a very familiar face. Chuckie gasped.

"Recognize me, Batman?" the two year old boy asked.

"Todd McNulty?" Chuckie asked in shock.

"I thought we turneded you in to the police." Kimi said angrily.

"You did." Todd said happily. "But my brother, Mr. Freeze, and the Joker got me out of that irritating asylum in this city. And to make sure I never go to Arkham again, the Joker infected me with some gas that turned me into a clay monster. You can now call me... CLAYFACE."


	6. Nightwing

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 5: Nightwing!

"Clayface, eh?" Phil asked. "The name really fits you."

"You said it, Robin." Clayface McNulty said. "And now I am going to hurt you people so badly."

"Over my dad's potty you are." Chuckie said firmly.

Clayface McNulty smiled and shape-shifted his hands into clay mallets. Clayface attempted to hit Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil with them, but they dodged the attack and tried to fight against the clay villain by punching and kicking him. However, the villain attached himself to Chuckie's fist, Kimi's feet, and Phil's fist and he filled them with flows of clay while Chuckie and the others attempted to get them out. Chuckie tried to reach for his utility belt, but Clayface McNulty turned his left arm into clay and grabbed Chuckie's right arm, covering it with clay.

Then, Clayface transformed his remaining right arm into clay, grabbed Phil and Kimi, and tried to cover them with clay with the two of them panicking.

"Batgirl! Robin!" Chuckie cried.

"So long, Batman." Clayface said as he sucked Chuckie into his clay. "This will be the last case you will ever try to solve." He laughed.

Suddenly, the figure that watched Bat-Chuck, Phil the Robin, and Bat-Kimi broke through the window and landed near Clayface and the heroes.

"I don't think so." the figure shouted as he walked towards Clayface , stepping out of the shadows and revealing himself to be a masked Tommy Pickles, better known as...

"Nightwing." Chuckie/Batman, Phil/Robin, and Kimi/Batgirl said happily at the same time.

Clayface growled and threw Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi at Tommy. Tommy dodged them and activated his shock sticks. He charged at Clayface and attacked him with the shock sticks, electrocuting him. Clayface tried to pound Tommy with his enlarged, clay hand, but Tommy dodged it and attacked Clayface again with his shock sticks, once again electrocuting him. Clayface tried to hit him again, but Tommy dodged the attack and electrocuted him again.

"Stay still so I can hit you." Clayface shouted.

"Never." Tommy shouted.

Tommy/Nightwing continued to fight Clayface/Todd McNulty with Chuckie/Batman, Phil/Robin, and Kimi/Batgirl watching.

"I don't know what's going on, but we can't just stand around." Chuckie said.

"Yeah. Let's give that Clayface a good beating." Phil said, smirking.

"And help Nightwing too." Kimi said joyfully.

Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil began to help Tommy in his fight against Todd McNulty. Chuckie, Kimi, and Robin reached into their utility belts, grabbed their tasers and electrocuted Clayface. Refusing to take anymore of this, Clayface ran towards the window that Tommy came through and jumped out of there. Outside, Ginger, Dodie, and Macie watched as Todd "Clayface" McNulty fell from the building to the floor in front of the them and the other police. Clayface landed with a SPLAT when he transformed into a blob of clay.

Ginger, Dodie, and Macie looked at the blob of clay.

"Is he dead?" Dodie asked worryingly.

"One can never be too sure." Macie said.

Ginger nodded.

A long moment passed and nothing happened. Suddenly, after Chuckie/Batman, Phil/Robin, and Kimi/Batgirl got out of the building, Clayface saw his opportunity and splashed himself onto the dark knight, immobilizing him. Kimi and Phil gasped and tried to help him, but Clayface McNulty's upper body regained its shape while he was on Chuckie and Clayface used his clay arms to grab Phil and Kimi and slam them against the wall of the apartment building. Ginger wasn't going to take this.

"Fire at will." Ginger shouted.

Macie, Dodie, and the rest of the police force fired their laser guns at Clayface. However, the lasers didn't even faze Todd, since his body was made of clay and the lasers went through him without hurting him. The villain got bored and decided to throw Phil/Robin and Kimi/Batgirl at the police, knocking Macie and Dodie down.

Then, Clayface's rest of his body turned to clay as he splashed onto the commisioner and got off Chuckie. Then, Todd put both his hands together and formed a giant hammer. Ginger looked at the McNulty kid as he was about to hit her, when suddenly,...

"Leave her alone." Tommy/Nightwing shouted as he ran out of the building to Clayface and threw something at him.

Todd felt the impact of the thing that hit him, turned around, and looked at Tommy angrily.

"That is the last 'flaw', Nightwing." Todd shouted as he attempted to attack Tommy by splashing Clay onto him.

But before he could reach Tommy,...

FREEZE!

Todd's clay body immediately turned to ice. and he froze completely. Chuckie, Phil, Ginger, Macie, Dodie, and Kimi looked in awe at Tommy.

"Nightwing!" Ginger exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Ice bomb." Tommy answered, smiling. "Freezes their enemies in their tracks."

Chuckie/Batman went to Tommy and hugged him.

"I missed watching you work as my sidekick, Nightwing." Chuckie said.

Tommy sighed. "Those days are over, Batman. I'm my own 'stuper' hero, now."

Kimi and Phil walked to Chuckie and Tommy.

"You still help us when we need it, Tommy." Kimi said happily.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you, we'd be clay bait right now." Phil said happily.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, Robin and Batgirl."

Kimi and Phil joined Chuckie in hugging Tommy.

"I hate to but in." Commisioner Ginger cut in. "But what about your brother, Dil, Nightwing?"

Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi let go of Tommy. Tommy walked to Ginger and his smile widened.

"Dil is being 'babysitted' by my friends, Vixen and the Black Canary, so don't worry about him. He's safe." Tommy assured Ginger.

"I just wish that Angelica could have been under protection like Dil is right now, so that she would have lived instead of being exploded." Chuckie sighed sadly.

"Yeah. She may have been a brat, but I still miss her." Kimi said.

Phil nodded.

"Hold on a minute." Ginger's friend, Macie, cut in. "Didn't you find out that Angelica died after she disappeared from the hospital?"

Chuckie looked at Macie, surprised. "Some worker from the 'hopsicle' said that Angelica died after we took her there." He said. "Nobody 'toldid' us that Angelica _disappeared."_

 _"_ Well, the person who made Angelica disappear said that he already told you that." Macie said.

"But we _weren't_ told. Kimi said, shocked.

"The guy must have _took_ Angelica." Phil realized.

"And the 'hopsicle' worker must have _lied_ to you, Batman" Tommy said, shocked.

Chuckie gasped in shock and anger built up in him. "Macie. Who told you that lie and who took away Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

Macie sighed. "I'm not sure about his real name, but he goes by the identity of 'The Demon's Head'.

"Ra's Al Ghul?" Dodie, Ginger, Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, and Kimi asked at the same time.

Meanwhile, at a mansion somewhere, inside a hallway, a very tan boy with hair in dreadlocks, sunglasses on, and a headband on, another tan boy with a cap on and low intelligence, a tan girl with purple hair, and a nerdy boy with glasses on, were walking towards the doorway to a giant room. They were all wearing green and silver armor with weapons in their hands.

"Twister, I still don't think working for Black Mask is such a good idea." The tan girl said to the capped boy, worryingly. "He is your obnoxious older brother after all."

"But Reggie, he is also the only one with the tools needed for us to capture the Red Hood." The dreadlocks boy said. "We are the Fearsome Hand of Four, after all. We can handle anything."

"Otto, I don't think we can handle a bully." Reggie argued.

"I think the Red Hood is an even bigger bully than Black Mask." The nerdy boy said.

"I agree with you, Sam (the Squid)." Twister said. "At least Black Mask doesn't try to kill us like the Red Hood does."

"You forget about the reason why the Red Hood is hunting us down." Reggie said. "It's because we hunt for money."

"From what I've heard, the Red Hood and the four of us have that in common." Otto said, smiling.

"You've heard wrong." Reggie said, grimly.

Author's note: I've decided to add 'Rocket Power' characters to my story with the main 4 characters as the Fearsome Hand of Four and Lars Rodriguez as Black Mask. And can you guess what the Red Hood is?


	7. Under the Red Hood!

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 6: Under the Red Hood!

In an alleyway of Gotham City, a 1 year old baby boy was being paddled at the behind by teenage thugs. The 1 year old was screaming and crying from the pain of being paddled. The teenagers laughed at this.

"Man, this is so much fun." one of the thugs said. "Spanking this kid for eating the candy we were trying to get from him."

"I don't know, you guys." a female thug said. "Is candy really the reason we should be paddling this kid?"

"We are candy stealers. Duh!" Another thug said. "And whenever we don't get candy, we punish those who don't give it to us."

"Yeah." Another female thug said. "What's the worst that can happen? I mean it is not like Batman can come. The bat signal isn't in the sky."

The rest of the thugs laughed at her statement and continued to paddle the crying baby, when suddenly,...

"You should worry about what's around you more than what's in the sky." An angry female voice said.

The thugs stopped, looked around, and found nothing in their sight. They were about to paddle the baby again when suddenly,...

BAM!

A laser fired in the shoulder of one of the thugs, injuring him, causing him to collapse on his knees. Everyone looked at the thug and gasped as they saw what was in front of him: A three year old, red helmeted, pig-tailed girl with red ribbons on her pigtails and a red bat symbol on the chest of her gray motorcycle uniform. She was aiming a laser gun at the thug's chest and she was giving him an angry look, and then...

BAM!

She fired the laser gun at the guy's chest, killing him. Everyone was in shock.

"She KILLED him." A female thug cried.

"Yeah, I killed him." The red hooded girl shouted. "He deserved it for helping you paddle that poor, dumb baby. And now..."

She aimed another laser gun at the female thug's chest, and shot her, killing her instantly.

"You people are gonna pay for hurting that baby as well." The girl shouted.

The thugs immediately charged at the girl, trying to tackle her, but she kept firing her laser guns at the thugs, killing them. Then, she withdrew her guns and started using her silver survival knife to cut and stab the thugs in their legs, throats, and arms. As for the rest of the thugs that tried to attack her, she used her martial kicks, punches, neck snaps, and choke holds on them. The girl panted as she thought she was finished with them when a surviving thug screamed in rage and tried to stab her with a knife.

"Thanks for being loud enough for me to hear you." The Red Hood said in a smug tone as she grabbed her taser, turned around, leaped on the thug, and electrocuted him.

The Red Hood then got on the thug's back, grabbed the thug's knife and slit his throat, killing him instantly.

She got off the thug and sighed. She then looked at the injured baby who watched the whole thing and was dumbfounded by it.

"Why did you make the guys and girls dead?" the baby asked.

"Why do you think, you dumb baby?" the Red Hood asked irritably. "I had to do _something_ to save you."

"But aren't you 'upposed to be a hero?" the baby asked. "From what I've heard, heroes don't kill."

"Well, I'm a hero and I kill." The Red Hood said.

"Well, then, I guess Batman would be very disappointed in you." the baby said.

"What makes you care about that?" The Red Hood asked.

"You are wearing a bat symbol." The baby pointed out, gesturing to the bat symbol on the Red Hood's chest. "Are you a friend of Batman?"

"A _friend_?" The Red Hood asked. "No way. ...Well I used to be, before he decided not to avenge me by eliminating the Joker."

"Who's the Joker?" the baby asked.

"Don't dumb babies like you know anything?" The Red Hood asked, frustrated. "The Joker is Batman's arch enemy."

"Excuse me, but I just moved here after losing my mommy and daddy." The baby spat. "So I'm new to this stuff and I've only recently heard of Batman, but never the Joker."

"Well, you _should_ have heard of him, because he is the worst guy in Gotham." The Red Hood said.

"What kind of bad things does he do?" the baby asked.

"You have no idea." The Red Hood sighed.

"And who are you under that hood?" the baby asked, curious?

After a long moment, the Red Hood said "I used to be Batman's second sidekick."

The Red Hood took off her helmet and revealed herself to be Angelica Pickles, Chuckie's thought to be dead second sidekick.

Author's note: There you have it, folks. Angelica Pickles is the Red Hood: Jason Todd's anti-hero alias. Now, you may ask yourselves "Angelica may be a brat, but why would she kill?" or "Did something happen to her to make her this way?" Well, something DID happen to her. But you will have to find out what happened to her, later in the story.


	8. Two-Face

Rugrats: Bat-Chuck and Friends: Chapter 7: Two-Face!

Angelica Pickles, the Red Hood, with her red helmet back on, went to the orphanage in Gotham City where she dropped off the one year old baby at the doorstep and knocked on the door. A woman with a peculiar hairstyle answered the door and looked at the Red Hooded girl.

"Good evening, Ms. stranger." Angelica said in an exaggerated, kind tone of voice. "I came here to drop off this baby, who has been severely hurt by bad people and has to have a home to live in."

"Angelica?" the woman asked, dumbfounded. "Is that you?"

Angelica gasped. "How do you even think that I am Angelica?" She asked, skeptically.

"Those pigtails and that voice of yours proves it to me." the woman said. "And please don't call me a stranger.

"Fine." Angelica sighed. "I guess there is no point in covering my identity to you, Ms. Commissioner Ginger's Mommy."

"Call me Lois." the woman said, smiling. "Lois Foutley."

Angelica nodded.

"But I don't get it." Lois said, confused. "I thought you were dead when the Joker exploded you in that building. Explain yourself. How did you survive?"

Angelica exhaled deeply. "I had a little help." she said sadly.

"Help?" Lois asked. "From who?"

After a moment passed, Angelica said "From Ra's."

Meanwhile, in Black Mask's mansion...

"I can't believe you four lame-Os are being hunted down by a three year old girl." Lars Rodriguez, also known as Black Mask, laughed. "I mean how hard can it possibly be to fight someone like that?"

"It's hard when a three year old girl happens to have tons of fighting skills and weapons." Otto said, annoyed at Black Mask.

"Besides, Black Mask, I don't see _you_ doing anything about that girl." Reggie said.

"That's because I never heard of her until now." Lars pointed out.

"Then do something about it, big brother."

Twister said.

"What can I possibly do?" Lars asked.

"You are the head honcho around here. You figure it out." Sam said angrily.

"Okay, Fine." Lars said irritably. Lars/Black Mask did some thinking.

"It's too bad we can't torture someone to draw out the Red Hood." Twister said grimly.

Black Mask gasped. "Twister, you've just given me an idea." He said happily.

"I have?" Twister asked, confused.

Lars nodded. "We'll find a person to torture and use that person as bait to make the Red Hood come over to us."

"Great idea, but what if the Red Hood beats us?" Otto asked.

"More importantly, instead of the Red Hood, what if Batman or some other hero finds us and defeats us?" Sam asked, worryingly.

"Don't worry." Lars/Black Mask said. "I'll get that under control. In the meantime, I'll send my minions to go find a defenseless person and torture him, so that the Red Hood may take our bait. Understand?"

The four youths nodded.

Suddenly, the news was broadcasted on the TV and Black Mask and the others watched.

"We interupt this program to bring you this report." A teen, female news anchor said. "A couple of ice cream parlors are being robbed and a lot of kids are crying after having their ice cream stolen."

Black Mask grinned. "And I know just where to start." He said.

Later, in the Downtown area of Gotham, a one year old baby girl with fish net leggings, black boots, a sleeveless leotard that reached her neck, black gloves, and a motorcycle helmet on, was riding her motorcycle to a skyscraper with Tommy's baby brother, Dil, in the side vehicle. Meanwhile, an African American girl with an orange suit on her, a tooth necklace around her neck, with a talisman in the middle of the necklace, a tooth belt around her waist, and three pigtails on her head with flower like decorations at the end of them, the girl whose name was Susie Carmichael, ran and jumped from skyscraper to skyscraper, going towards the building that the one year old girl was headed to.

Inside the building, which turned out to be an ice cream parlor, about 60 kids and babies were hiding from the older kids that were firing paintball guns all over the place. One of them aimed a paintball gun at the cashier while the cashier scooped all the ice cream into two cups each crook was carrying. By the time the scooping was done, the crooks split up to make way for a 2 year old baby, who had a blue half of his face with a yellow eye and red, ugly lips on said half of his face. A baby whose name was...

"Ty McNulty?" The cashier asked.

"Better known as Two-Face." Two-Face McNulty said.

"Why do you want this ice cream so badly?" The cashier asked fearfully.

"So I can melt it down and people will never have ice cream again." Ty said.

"What did ice cream ever do to you?" the cashier asked.

Two-Face laughed. "It's not what the ice cream did to me, but what the people who _eat_ the ice cream did to me." He said.

"Huh?" The cashier asked, confused.

"Ever since the right half of my face got ruined, people have shunned me and they refused go share their ice cream with me." Two-Face said angrily. "So if I can't have ice cream, no one can."

"You can't do this." The cashier cried.

" _Watch_ me." Two-Face said as he began to leave. "Come on, troops. Let's get out of here."

"What about the people that are still here?" a female crook asked.

Two-Face grabbed a coin from his pocket and tossed it with his thumb. it landed on his hand and he placed it on the back of his left hand. He looked at the coin and the result was heads.

"They just got lucky, today." Two-Face said. "No harm will be done to them."

"No." Susie's voice was heard. "But harm will be done to _you_."

Ty Mcnulty and his cronies looked up the doorway to find Susie in her orange suit leaping onto some of the crooks. She looked at Ty, furiously.

"Get her." Two-Face McNulty shouted.

The crooks fired their paintball guns at Susie. Susie dodged the paintballs and ran towards the crooks and fought them. She gave one of them a hook jab. Then, she gave the other a left uppercut, then she lifted one of them by the collar. She then threw a crook at two other crooks, knocking them down. Then, the rest of the crooks tackled her to the ground. Suddenly, the spirit of a gorilla appeared and without breaking a sweat, Susie lifted the crooks up as high as she could,

"HAAAH" Susie shouted as she threw the crooks against the wall.

The crooks looked at Susie in bewilderment.

"Wh-What was that and what are you?" A female crook asked in fear.

Susie smiled. "I am Vixen. And I have the powers of any animal I can think of."

"We'll see about that." One of the older crooks shouted as he and the rest of them got up and charged at Susie.

Susie touched the talisman in her necklace and the spirit of a hyena appeared above her.

"You people are older than me. So let me show you how many bones I can break." Susie said while smirking and cracking her knuckles.


End file.
